A PureBlood Gets What A Pureblood Wants
by Majestic Masters
Summary: When Kanames cryptic lifestyle gets him in trouble he has no choice but to leave his mark in the heart and stomach of his spouse Zero Kiryuu, yet the couple doesn't see eye to eye on the solution to Kaname's problem. YAOILEMONMPREG
1. Chapter 1

A heavy knock at the Kuran-Kiryuu house door seems to disturb Zero's silent journal writing, there are so many things that has happened in his day that he needs to write down but the insane knocking is delaying his train of thought. Zero lazily lays his blue ball point pen in between his leather bound book and heads for the door. The smell of something familiar causes him to open the door without even looking for who it is. He turns the knob and gazes at Kaname with such an angry stare.

"Where are your keys?" He grunts before returning to his position at their office desk.

"I left them here. I'm sorry, did I disturb you?" Kaname walks in and unravels his white scarf from around his neck and hangs it up by the door and takes off his grey winter peacoat. "Its kind of cold out tonight." He walks over to the kitchen and opens the refrigerator door.

"You're still hungry I see." Zero announces "I guess she wasn't enough for you then?" Zero says agitated.

"Huh?" Kaname says trying to act as if he didn't just drank his co-workers blood.

"Yes the woman who's blood I smell." Zero lifts his nose into the air. "It's sickening." Kaname stands ups abruptly and closes the refrigerator shut.

"I thought I'd make you something to eat." Kaname eyes Zero who is still writing feverishly in his journal.

"Uh huh." Zero tries to silence him so he can grasp the last few words of his sentence.

Kaname ignores the nonchalant attitude and begins to prepare dinner for zero. If he didn't eat soon he'd might have an episode. It isn't long before Zero's stomach is starting to growl and his eyes are glimmering the color of blood. Kaname finishes by putting the last touches on his sukiyaki hot pot. He uses two mittens to place the large bowl on their bar table with a nice cup of fine red wine. The smell of fresh meat leads Zero straight to a chair that lies in front of his favorite dish. He immediately grabs his chopsticks and dips into the pot. Kaname slowly swirls around from the stove counter and grabs his utensils.

"You're not a savage. What do you say?" He clicks the chopsticks in Zero's face. Zero swallows the rest of the food in his mouth and slaps his two hands together and slightly bows his head.

"Itadakimasu!" Just as the last sound leaves his mouth he snatches back his chopsticks and starts to chow down once more.

"So I've been thinking..." Kaname continues to slice an egg plant.

"thw-inking?" Zeros says with his mouth full.

"Yeah!" Kaname says excitedly. "We should have a baby... _You should have my baby_."

The life changing words had not yet settled into Zero's head. "Yeah uh huh." Zero slurps up the roasted meat. "Wait... wha?" Zero stops eating and puts the chopsticks down on the table. The word baby roams his head faster and faster like a merry go round. "NO." He shouts. "I DONT WANT TOO." Everything is coming into play, the nice dinner the fine wine and all the sweet talk, Kaname is trying to seduce him into having a child. Zero slams both his hands down on the marble bar table. He had been deceived and he wasn't going to stand for it, he slides out his chair and heads for the bedroom.

"Could you just think for a second." Kaname is determine to make him see.

"I already told you... when we got married, I don't want any children." Zero screams in the distance as he rushes away, walking past the living room.

"We could be a solid family zero." Kaname yells across the table to the fleeing Zero

"Do you want this for a child? The feeding off people, the nocturnal lifestyle and learning how to curb this urge to kill!... I don't want that for anyone, not even myself!" Zero stops as he's screaming and makes a mad dash to the bedroom.

"Zero!." Kaname's voice causes him to stop in his tracks by their blue couch.

Zero's head whiplashes back to his husband. Kaname takes the kitchen knife and slices the inside of his palm. The tender metallic smell of blood fills the air. Zero's mouth instantly waters and the back of his throat starts to twinge. Kaname licks the leaking blood running down his forearm.

"Stop it!" Zero screams trying to fight the feeling, his nails racking the back of the couch.

"You want some?" Kaname extends his arm in zeros direction.

"You're using undermined tricks to get what you want." Zero's eye flicker with a reddish orange fiery. He drops to his knees in a attempt to fight against the thirst for the pure blood as he grips onto the thick strands of their rug.

"I can see it in your eyes, you want this, you want me..." Kaname walks over to the crouched zero beside the couch.

"Shut up! and close off the wound already." Kaname smears blood over his lips and lifts zero's head with his free hand.

"You will have my child." Kaname kisses him and zero is forced to loose control. He feverishly sprouts his fangs and latches his arms onto Kaname's back. He deepens the kiss so he can suck all the blood off his lips. He pulls back and rips at Kaname's dress shirt exposing his chest. Zero stretches his mouth wide and bites down into his lovers collarbone. Kaname unshocked by the beastly actions, just holds zero close, allowing him to drain of some blood. This is it he thought, the moment Zero becomes borderline E level is when he can impregnate him. The hormonal imbalance can cause him to conceive a child for Kaname. The pureblood would get what he wanted, as he always did.

A faint feeling was coming over Zero as he lifted his mouth and stares at Kaname as he removes Zeros sweater and watches his own blood leak from his lovers lips. A whimper escapes from Zero like a puppy dog as he feels Kaname's tongue bite and nibble on his nipples. He is drunk off the blood and like an aphrodisiac he wants more. Zeros long slender fingers run through Kanames thick brown hair and he is pressed on Zeros chest. Kaname spreads Zero's legs open across the carpet floor, Zero becoming more flustered as Kaname closes the distance between Kanames pelvic bone and Zero's entrance. Kaname's wet tongue glides up Zeros chest and onto his neck, he kisses it more while moving his hand down to fondle Zero's privates. Zeros finger nails elongate and claw the carpet floor as Kaname's fingers moves up and down on his shaft.

Kaname lifts his head up and stares at his beloved panting Zero, even with his eyes the color of death and his fangs barring Kaname still loved him; knowing what was to come in the future. Kaname had to leave his mark in Zero's heart and a child together would be the perfect legacy of their love. Kaname slipped off Zero's jeans and unbuckled his own pants. He wasted no time entering Zero, for the affects of the blood would soon begin to wear off.

"Aaahh. not so fast." Zero fly's his head back onto the carpet and moans as Kaname thrust inside of him.

"Argh..I cant help it, I want you..." Kaname urges to say as the sweat begins to form on his forehead.

Zero holds onto Kaname's biceps in attempt to brace himself while Kaname drove into him deeply, "nnhh...ahh...right there, dont stop I'm going too..." Zero was ready for release but then Kaname takes his hand and wraps it around his member, stopping him from ejaculating.

"Not yet...we'll.. cum...together." Kaname huffs and drives into Zero faster.

"Ahh...yes... together." Zero wraps his arms around Kanames neck and bites into the wound again, taking in the blood.

Kaname thrust himself faster and faster into Zero until he let out a high pitched moan, He licks Zero's chin as he relieves his seed into Zero as Zero shoots hot ropes of thick white cum along the bellies of the both of them. Kaname looks at the panting Zero underneath him, Zero's mind is reverting back to a human level of consciousness. Kaname sighs at what is to come next. He kisses Zero's forehead and whispers a soft command "Sleep." As the words escaped Kaname's lips and enters Zero's ears, he did as he was told. Kaname lifts Zero's into his arms and carries him off to their bed, he gently lays the sleeping Zero down into their massive size bed. He strokes Zero's soft silver hair just before speaking once more.

"I'm sorry it had to come to this... but I need you to have this child, I can only hope you will forgive me in the future."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> _**THIS IS MY GOING TO BE MY FIRST EVER MPREG, HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT! **_


	2. Chapter 2

Zero's right hand cramps up as he leans forward in his chair and taking the next book from a women with dark brown hair and amber eyes. His loving fans crowded the community library for his new book release. Zero awes as the sharpie marker no longer lets out red ink, that was the third one today he thought. His right hand dives into the left inside pocket of his blue blazer to retrieve another one. He clicked it softly and looks up to the adoring woman whom seemed to have heart felt eyes for him. "Who should I make this out too?" He tilted his head at her as she squealed just by hearing his voice.

"Konami Kyosuke" She giggls as her hands grip her yellow collared shirt, she was trying to stop her heart from rapidly beating. "I love all your books Kiryuu-San.." She proceeds to go on and on about his work as he scribbled a short message onto the blank page. Zero closed it fast while handing it to her with ease. Konami skipped off happily as he falls back into his seat once more, sighing.

"I think that is the last one." Zero's close friend and book manager Yuki Cross announces to him.

"Thank god." He looked down at his watch, it was a little over ten o' clock at night and he had been sitting there since four o' clock that afternoon. His butt was numb, his fingers were cramped and his heart called for his lover.

"Come, they've brought the car around." He stood up immediately at Yuki's words. Working his way through the screaming and adoring fans; his body guards made a pathway through the front door to his car. They stuffed him into the car and shut it quickly as Yuki went around to the drives seat and rode off.

"I don't think I can take another one of these book releases." He sighs looking out the window as rain drops begin to fall, mist covering the streets.

"It could be worse." Yuki giggled at him and rolled up her window, the water was splashing her in the face.

"Oh? How so?" He was intrigued by what she was thinking.

"You could not have any fans at all. Then you wouldn't have as much money as you do now." She commented. Zero thought about it, he wasn't in it for the money or fame though. "Shall I drop you off home?" She looked into the rear view mirror at his sorrowful eyes.

"I'd like to see Kaname, feels like its been ages." He huffed out.

Their schedules had become conflicting you see. As Zero walked the day, he would also sleep at night all the while Kaname slept all day but worked at night. Time had become restrictive during this time of his book tour. Most of their conversations were over the phone and the affection they shared were only moments before departing for another set of long hours. Yuki nods her head in agreement at him while turning left and heading towards Kaname's company. The couple did need some quality time together she thought. She pulled up to the company's doors. She leaned over to into the passegeners seat, retrieving a plaid umbrella. She turned around to hand it to Zero but he was already gone. He had taken off into the building leaving the car door open.

Zero ran past the women at the front desk. She yelled at him about signing in but he was too busy with his cell phone in hand. He dialed and redialed Kaname's number over and over but no answer, straight to voice mail. His skinny cold fingers repeatedly smashed at the elevator button as he impatiently waited for it to reach the ground floor. He tapped his foot as he stepped on the elevator, when he arrived to the thirteenth floor he bolted out the door ways, knocking over Rima and Shiki.

"OI, BAKAYARO!" Rima screamed before noticing who it was. "Ah? Kiryuu-San?" She looked to Shiki and they both looked at each other with confused faces.

"Where is he going?" Shiki tilted his head, his eyes watched as Zero ran around the corner. "Oww" He howled as his finger got shut into the elevator door. He pulled back on it as it opened up again. He looked at it bleeding and pulsing red. A blush came across his face as Rima sucked on it and stared at him.

Zero nearly broke off Kaname's office door handle as he forces the door open, but once inside he was not greeted with his lovers smile. Instead he was surprised to see Ruka standing there, dropping a massive amount of papers in her hand while looking at Zero.

Zero exhaled raidly, his heart rate rising. "Kana...me." He whispered

"Huh? Kuran-san? He left, just moments ago. If you hurry you still might be able to catch him" As the last of the words, escaped her mouth, Zero had taken off again, down the emergency exit stairs. He was beginning to think he wouldn't see Kaname at all this night. He huffed and pulled the door open and ran past the secretary once more.

"Hey wait! Sir!" She called for him but he paid her no mind once again.

"Will you be needing anything else?" Seiren stood there handing Kaname his large black umbrella as he fixed his peacoat.

"No that will be all." He waved her goodbye as he walks through the parking lot in search of his car, his car keys in hand. Zero spotting Seiren at the entrance, knew Kaname wasn't far off. He grabs both her shoulders with his hands.

"Kaname?" She was dazzled by his manic expression on his face and pointed Kaname out in the parking lot. Zero ran out into the rain once more, screaming his lovers name.

"Zero?" Kaname peeped from under his umbrella. "Zero!" He dropped the umbrella as Zero rushed into his arms, holding him tightly. "You idiot, What are you doing here? Its pouring down raining, you will get sick." Kaname already began scolding him over his rash actions, but Zero didn't mind. He missed him. Kaname held open the back seat door and stuffed Zero inside. He quickly turned on the car heat and begin stripping Zero of his wet clothes. "Have you really gone mad?" He scolded some more and wrapped his peacoat around Zeros naked body and slicked back his wet hair. He used his favorite scarf to dry Zero's hair. Zero staring at him pouts his lips.

"I just wanted to see you." Kaname sighed and begin to kiss his neck slowly, His hands cupping over Zeros abdomen as he sprawled Zero all over the back seat of the car. Kaname inched his hands down to Zeros opening and probed at his wet bottom with his two thick fingers. "Nnn-aaahh, Can't you wait until we are home." Zero moaned out from underneath him.

"You're the one that ran around looking for me, now you want to wait, such a tease." Kaname unzipped his grey pants, releasing his erection and pressing it in between Zero's open legs. "I can't wait another second." He rubbed the head of his member on Zero's hole nipping his neck.

"Kana... your job made you forget about me.." He cries out in pleasure as Kaname pushes himself inside of Zero in one deep thrust.

"Never. My mind is filled with you all day long." Kaname leans forward while bitting down on his own tongue drawing a large amount of blood then giving Zero a blood filled kiss. Zero pulled back quickly tasting the forbidden liquid.

"No." He whined out as his eyes flickers at Kaname. All it took was a drop and his fangs sprouted.

"Just a little..." Kaname tempted him, allowing the blood to leak off his tongue and onto Zeros closed lips. He kissed him passionately and forced the blood down his throat. Zero's body became warmer, his thirst taking over him as it always would. He gnawed at Kaname's lips as he became beastly. Kaname bit into his own wrist and forced more blood into Zero's mouth as Zero grips at the beige colored fabric. Kaname pounded away inside of him feeding him and forcing his semen deep into Zero's hole.

"Aaahh...cumming" Zero coughed up a bit of blood and let out a echoing moan as they rocked back and forth in the car seat, His own cum shooting up out of him then slowly dripping onto seat staining it. It was a short moment of euphoria between them but Kaname used every chance he got to impregnate his lover. Kaname hid his hand, letting the wound close off and licked the last on the blood off the corners of Zero's mouth. Zero's eyes darkened as the red glow disappeared. He held onto Kaname's head lightly on his body as Kaname kissed and licked his stomach. "What are you doing?" Zero was coming down from the high.

"This." Kaname licked the tip of Zero's member making him quiver. "nyahh." Zero moaned once more before Kaname pressed their lips together and spoke a command. "Sleep." Zero released Kaname from his grip, passing out in the back seat of the car. Kaname climbed into the drivers seat. Kaname turned around for a moment and stroked his silver hair just before sticking the key into the ignition, turning the car on and driving them off from the parking lot.

Thunder clashed and roared outside their window as Zero's eye pop open, Lighting glittering on his pale face. He fully open his eyes to look through the tinted window, he tries to move but Kaname's arms have him trapped in a spooning position. Did he fall asleep on the ride home? His head is fuzzy and the previous events aren't quite clear to him. He presses his palm on his pulsing forehead as he sits back down on the bed. "Why can't I remember?" He doesn't understand. He lifts his body weight to his feet once more and sways them against the wooden floor.

Kaname lifts his head from his white warm pillow and looked at the time. It was 3am. He reached for his phone that was buzzing along the night stand. "Status report." He listens closely to his colleague

"No word yet sir, it seems the plan is still a go. _They_ have yet to make a move even though they might have caught on..." His assistant breaths with hesitation in her voice.

"Good, keep an eye out and a low profile. I don't want them finding out at least until I've completed the task." Kaname hung up instantly, He could hear Zero humming in the bathroom as he peeked his head in, smiling at the view of him in the bath tub.

"Hum?" Zero looked to him as he surprised him.

"Couldn't sleep?" Kaname repeated his sentence once more.

"No, my back hurts." Zero rubbed warm water over his arms.

"May I join you?" Zero looked at all the bubbles in the tub and then made room for Kaname to get in behind him. Kaname quickly undresses himself and stepped in, the feel of warm water was great but the feel of Zero's wet bottom in between his legs was all the more better. He wraps his arm around his waist and licks on the nape of his neck.

"Hey... don't start that..."

"Can't be helped..." Kaname nudges him. "...when your naked like this... I just want too..." He moves his hands in between Zeros legs and stroke him to an erection.

"...nnnhh... no." Zero leans forward while blushing, knowing Kaname was going to start something Zero couldn't finish. Kaname turns Zeros head aside, tilting it and begin kissing him. Zero's resistance lowers a bit as they share a kiss. Sucking on each others tongues Kaname continues to stroke Zero in the warm water. Zero pushed Kanames head back and got out the tub, taking the only towel with him to the bedroom.

"...Oi, don't run away..." Kaname jumped up behind him, dripping wet and walked to the bedroom. Zero through the towel at his face as soon as he walked into the room with his grown erection.

"I'm too tired." Zero lotioned himself up on the side of the bed, he had already put on pajama pants but was still shirtless. Kaname sat on the other side of the bed fully drying himself off. "Okay we can just sleep then."

Kaname snickered and turned the lights out once more as Zero laid in his arms. He spooned his beloved under the sheets, his hands kneads and roamed Zero's skin as he rubbed his nipples and lowered them into his pajama pants. When greeted with a rousing erection, Kaname lightly clasped his fingers around it and polished it to a nice hard rod. Zero wiggles in his sleep, feeling the affects of Kaname's finger and pushed him out the bed. "Go sleep on the couch!" He commanded him, while throwing the pillow at Kaname. Kaname stood there for a moment, he could force him he thought but then decided against it. Maybe once was enough for today, he had been doing him for days without his knowledge and as a result Zero's body ached.

"Okay fine." He walked to the living room and slept on the couch.


	3. Chapter 3

Zero pulls back his checkered bed sheets and wiggles his toes before making a mad dash to the bathroom to dunk his head in the toilet. Vomit spews from his thin lips, he rubs the temples of his brain hoping the feeling of a hang over would end. He pushes his silver hair back and continues vomiting for a few minutes or so.

"Ooh god why is this happening to me?" He hung his head low then leans back against the grey bathroom wall. His eyes roll down to his stomach, he rubs it then stands up in the mirror just as Kaname steps through the bathroom door fixing his navy blue tie.

"Uumm... Do I look fat to you?" Zero looks again in the mirror while wiggling the bump in his stomach around.

"Nope I don't see anything, you look as you always do, gorgeous." Kaname flatters him while denying that he could see the baby bump growing with each day.

"Are you sure? I think I might need to loose some weight, maybe I'll hit the gym, do some crunches" Kaname's eyes widen a bit as he puts the finishing touches on his tie.

"No. I like the way you are now, don't change not one bit." He leans on the sink, pulling Zero closer to him; hugging him tightly but Zero wiggles away.

"Stop that, I'm feeling sick, you might get sick too." Zero pushes Kaname out the way of the mirror and analyzes his stomach once more, it would seem something is wrong with him he thinks as Kaname mounts him from behind. "Hey!..." He runs his fingers up Zero's thighs, rubbing him softly. Zero nearly jumps his skin when reacting. "Stop it!" He unintentionally squeals in a funny high pitched noise. Kaname realizing he is late for work decides to stop.

"Okay." He snickers at Zeros blushing face in the mirror. "Will you be home to cure my heat today then?" Kaname nuzzles the back of Zeros neck.

"Sure whatever... now get off me, I'll call the doctor anyway..." Zero starts to think, his body is acting funny.

"No!" Kaname shouts while turning Zero's head around to look at him in the eye, they share a deep gaze for a moment then Kaname speaks. "You will not go to the doctor, you will stay inside, you will not do any drastic lifting and you will work on your novel all day. Do you understand?" Zero unconsciously nods his head like a robot then blinks just as Kaname does.

"Oooh..." He rubs his head "...there's that headache again, but I cant stop now. I have a book to write." Zero bluntly says thinking about how much of a house wife he has become over the last few years together. Kaname sighs and walks towards the house door, he is hoping that Zero doesn't do anything drastic to harm the baby, his mind controlling abilities would make sure of it but Kaname still worries deep inside. Keeping the truth from Zero was not something Kaname had planned but it is his best option so far, at least until he can find away to tell Zero the truth. Kaname lifts his coat from the hanger just as the sun set and walks out the door.

His black sports car pulls into his reserved parking spot. He looks at the car plaque with the title "Founder of New life Pharmaceuticals" engraved with his name not to far behind it. New Life was his business, Kaname made the best of being a vampire living the human life and brought his company to power for any other stabilized vampires that choose to walk the path. New Life is the cure for all pureblood and multilevel vampires trying to start fresh, the processed blood tablets his company produces helps many including himself. With the tablets he no longer needs to feed from random humans or kill anyone or anything even though his thirst for fresh blood would never actually go away.

Kaname steps into his large corner office after being greeted by many of his co workers, he sits down in his black leather office chair and looks over his paper work for this week. He has a load to deal with he begins to think as his assistant Seiren comes knocking at the door, her silver purplish hair swaying along the nape of her neck.

"Umm.. Mr. Kuran, we have a urgent meeting in five minutes." Kaname looks down at his watch and gathers his papers for a presentation. He walks into the cool air conditioned conference room and sits at the head of the brown round table and opens his folder full of papers.

"So what progress have we made so far?" He leans back and looks around at the other six board members.

"Well our stocks have risen thirty percent over the last six months, which puts us in a good running with the up and coming Elders." Shiki speaks softly.

"Yeah but were still getting bad press over the effects of the drugs." Aido looks at him from cross the table with his feet kicked up on the table and his two hands behind his back. Kaname nods while looking at Aido's posture indifferently.

"Thats no good, what about the lab results?" He questions. Ruka stands and walks over to the projector and clicks a button on the top of a pen like object.

"These are the last few test subjects we've had over the month. As usual the level C's are fine after taking the tablets some even enjoy the flavor and have produced good numbers but..." She clicks the button again and a ugly decayed vampire body is shown splashed across a examination table. "...level D and E's still have no progress." She sighs and looks to Kaname.

"Damn it." He mutter while banging his fist onto the table, "I need this drug to work." He expresses frustration. Everyone looks around in such a curious face as to why he needed it so bad, he was pureblood after all he could feed on anyone. Kaname noticing their stares then answers. "Zero's with child." and they all gasps and murmur amongst one another.

"Sir... you know what happens when these transitions occur so why would you..." Kain asks but gets cut off in mid sentence.

"I needed too!" His irritation growing more with each thought of the future. Ruka sighs, seeing Kaname hurting puts her in a bind.

"Well... we know giving the blood of the attacking vampire to their victims could stabilize them and keep them from going into the level E... maybe we should start making level A and B blood tablets for those who have yet been stabilized?" Shiki's voice speaks.

"Are you mad?" Aido becomes outraged, "If you want to cure the E's so bad then you give your blood to them!"

"Well its an option!" Rima shouts with her reddish blonde colored pig tails sticking up as if they where horns ready to stab at Aido for yelling at Shiki.

"Like hell it is Rima! The pure-bloods barely want to help as it is, expect for Kaname and thats only because his mate is a ex human..." Kaname raises up swiftly out of his seat and without hesitation smacks Aido across the face. Aido's head flings back as he is nearly knocked out of his seat by the shock, he knows his words had disrespected Kaname so he speaks softly and in a low tone. "...if we ask this of them... the elders will shut us down. Its corporate suicide."

A sudden knock comes on the door, and Seiren pokes her head in. "Uummm sir, the misses is on the phone."

"Take a message for me will you." He looks to her and then turns back to Aido who is scouring him with his eyes.

"He said its urgent sir." Kaname takes heed in Seiren's tone of voice and walks out the conference room to her desk and picks up the phone.

"Yes Zero...?" Kaname speaks into the phone while looking at his watch, he had about a hour more to go before coming home.

"..Umm... there's no more blood wine, how can I make a good meal for you if there's no wine and I'm thirsty." Zero talks into the phone while making munching noises, he is eating something.

"Look into the back of the fridge it should be there, I made sure to leave you plenty just in case." The sound of Zeros voice sent Kaname's mind immediately into arousal, he could picture Zero wearing a white naked apron while waiting at the door when he got home, so Zero could serve him.

"Yeah I saw those earlier, I drank them and now were out." Kaname looks at the phone in surprise, Zero's appetite is growing largely four bottles of blood and he still is thirsty?

"Hmm... okay, I'll bring some home in a few, now I have to get back to work." He says into the phone and then hands the phone to Seiren so she could hang it up.

Kaname walks back into the conference office and listens to the members still bickering, it is clear they aren't going to have a solution to their problem in one night but they did make good progress on what acts they could take to prevent unstablized vampires from going into level E. He headed back to his office shortly after and wrote in some papers and adjusted some accounts and bank statements. Kaname then sent Seiren off to retrieve the finest blood wine his money could buy, just as she arrived at his desk he was stuffing his laptop bag with paper and fixing his scarf. He was ready to go home.

"Thank you." He smirks while taking the blood wine from her fingers, she bows her head low and walks him to the parking lot of his car. It was no doubt about it that Seiren would be forever loyal to Kaname, they were good friends in high school and now close associates in a business together. Kaname hops into the car and puts the blood wine in the passengers seat, he sped off home so he could see his lover. When he arrived at his condo he waved to the vampire doorman and proceeds to get on the elevator to the pent house floor. He rode in silence and analyzed the wine bottle in his hands, Would Zero like this one? He thought to himself, "...it's not like him to want to drink this stuff anyway..." he shrugs while the door opens and walks down the hall to the solitary door of his home. He looked into his pockets for his keys but then noticed his house door is open. Kaname goes into a panic, he pushes the door open and sees the fridge has been scattered and the house is upside down.

"Zero!" He yells into the distance of the home but no answer, so he yells again dropping the wine and searching each room. "..no...NO!" His mind starts racing, could _they_ have gotten to him already?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I almost thought to give up on this story but because I have gotten so many messages great views I've decided to pick it back up! Hope you guys enjoy! :) **


	4. Chapter 4

Kaname bolts downstair with his phone attached to his ear, Seiren was not answering. He rushes over to the vampire door man, grabbing him by the collar, "Where is he? Wheres my mate?" The doorman looks confused as to what he is talking about.

"Huh? Sir I have not seen him, I thought he was upstairs he had not come out all night..." The doorman speaks rapidly for fear of his life. Kaname looks at the scared pathetic man and let him go.

"Moshi Moshi?" Seiren finally answers.

"Zero's missing. I need everyone up and looking for him. NOW!" Kaname frantically screams.

"Is he wearing his wedding ring sir?" Seiren calmly asks.

"I do not know. I don't know!" Kaname wonders why she is asking such a weird question. Seiren goes silent over the phone but Kaname could hear some type of noise on the other side.

"Sir. Don't worry, He is... The tracking device in his wedding band says he's North East from the apartment. What would you like me to do?"

"Is he alone?" Kaname runs in the North East direction.

" Seems to be sir."

"Then stay put, I'll call you back."

He rushes through the back of the building, seeing that the exit door has been plowed through. Kaname slows down and sniffs the air, he smells Zero's blood and runs in the direction of it. He finds himself twelve street blocks away from his home. In the alleyway of some old human pub, there he finds two dead bloodied bodies of humans.

The screams of a man guides Kaname to a small corner, where his lover is standing in his pajama bottoms feeding like a rabid beast and scaring all the humans in sight. He is bare footed and shirtless with blood smeared across his face and chest. Kaname pulls Zero from the old man, He has drank him dry and is ready for his fourth kill. He grips the back of Zero's bare neck as Zero turns to attack him, Zero has lost it, his eyes the color of red, his mouth pouring the blood of his victims and his fangs trying to bite into Kaname at any cost.

"Zero stop it!, look at me!" Kaname tries to soothe him in this state for not wanting to use force on his pregnant lover. "Zero!" Kaname yells as he's being pushed onto the ground by the wild beast, Zero's finger nails ripping into his skin, Zero's mind is in a place that Kaname could not reach by sound. In that moment knew what he had to do in order to stop him. With Zero on top of him trying to claw his eyes out, Kaname grabs Zero's head with blunt force and stares him in the eyes, Their pupils matched and Kaname spoke in a deep tone and touched his forehead.

"STOP!" The command froze Zero in place, his arms flaps down to his sides and his head leans foreword into Kaname's hands filled with dead weight, Kaname bites into his wrist then shoves his blood down Zero's throat. The blood oozes into Zeros mouth and slides down his throat just before he passes out onto Kaname's chest. Kaname looks down at Zero's exhausted face and rubs his hair, he leans up and hoist Zero into his arms while he's wraps him in his peacoat. Kaname carries the unconscious body home and sets him down on the couch. He then begins to clean up the condo, fixing and cleaning anything and everything that Zero broke. Kaname walks over to Zero in the middle of his sleeping and rubs his forehead, he leans low and kisses him lightly. What had he done to him?

"Forgive me..." He whispers just before Zeros eyes fickler open from his touch.

"Nnhh... owww... What happened?" Zero rubs his head fore he is having that familiar headache again.

"I have the wine you wanted." Kaname smirks and kisses his cheek, Zero moves and and feels the pain of his shoulder.

"Oww... how did I get this?... Kaname?...what's going on?" Zero sits up on the couch.

"Calm down.. don't move to much you might hurt yourself more." He rubs Zero's back, then Zero turns to Kaname, noticing he was in avoidance of his question.

"What happened?" Zero says sternly.

"You injured yourself after going on a feeding spree but its going to be better because I'm here."

"Better?!..." Zero screams. "How can it get better! I've been in and out of consciousness, I cant seem to remember things and I'm hungry all the time Kaname. I think there's something wrong with me." Kaname sighs seeing that he could no longer evade it.

"You're pregnant Zero." Theres a deep pause of silence between then. "...I know you didnt want too bu-" A loud smack can be heard echoing through their home. Kaname's head leans heavy to one side, his eyes glare at Zero through the scattered strands of hair that lay across his face. His hand reaches up to whip the blood from his lip.

"Why don't I remember that? How could you do this to me?!" Zero begins to sob while looking at Kaname in angst.

"I've been making you forget..." Kaname, looks saddened at the screaming Zero. If he only knew what Kaname knows.

"Did I relapse?" Zero knew what would come with being pregnant, he's at risk of turning into a level E once again.

"Zero, your over reacting..."

"Did I! " He screams while balling up on the couch.

Kaname sighs. "...yes you did...but..." Just as the final words escaped his lips, Zero's heart broke into two.

"Get out!" Zero yells at him then starts to beat on his chest. "I don't ever want to see you again!" Kaname reaches out to pull Zero into his chest but is turned away. "Dont touch me! Dont you dare touch you selfish liar! You said you would never use your pureblood abilities on me but now I see it. Were you lying when you told me you loved me too?" Zero stood up and headed towards the bedroom and slammed the door behind him.

Kaname gathered a few of his things and then knocked on the bedroom door, He cracked it open and to see Zero bundled under their bed sheets still sobbing, he wants to go over and touch him but decides against it, it would only irate him more. "I did not lie when I said I loved you in time you will see how true my love is..." He waits for Zero to respond but he doesn't say anything. "...I guess I'll be going now." He closes the door behind him slowly and flicks his cell phone open, making a phone call on the way out.

Zero closed the cabinet door shut as he walks over to his annoying door bell. He opens it and there stands a mail carrier man with a basket wrapped in gold foil. He hands Zero the broad gift while turning on his heels to walk away. Zeros eyebrows push together as he analyzes the package, he quickly unravels it then turns his attention towards the senders card. It was from Kaname, he looks at the love filled written apology and unconsciously smiles. His heart misses him but his brain is still furious. The days without Kaname, gave Zero some time to adjust and cope with the fact that he is pregnant. He sighs while looking down at his obscenely large tummy then rubs it softly. "Lets see what daddy brought us, shall we?" He speaks to the growing fetus inside him and unravels the package. He stares at the finest and riches human blood in a bottle that money could buy. "Yeah..." He says out loud "Daddies sorry alright." Zero gets the step stool and reaches for a cup in the high up cabinet, He mentally asks himself why they put the good dishes up so high. He comes down at nearly falling due from being so deep in thought. He pours the thick red liquid into the cup and sips it slow allowing it to roam his taste buds and then glide down his throat, it was better then anything Kaname had ever cooked him. He wobbles to the refrigerator looking for something to eat.

All the while, stacks of business documents in Seiren's hand taunts Kaname as she sits them on his desk, his body rotated to the inside of his office couch as he tries to catch up on some desperately needed sleep.

"Sir" Seiren pats his shoulders, Kaname ignores her and pulls the soft quilt closer to his neck. She grabs hold of the sun shielding drapes and spring them open, letting the bright moonlight into the room. Kaname groans and tries to shield his eyes but Siren steals his blanket. "Sir!" She yells at him.

"Argh...Just leave me alone." He replies, then Siren folds the white quilt in her hands and stuffs it in a nearby closet.

"How long are you going to sleep in your office sir?" She turns around to look at him, she could tell he hadn't fed in a day or two. "Why wont you go home? Talk to him...I'm sure you guys can work it out."

Kaname looks to her with red stern eyes. "Its none of your concern...just leave me be." He sits up on the couch and fixes his dress shirt while looking for a tie. He counts the days he has spent in his office and then sighs, he wasn't ready to face what he had done to Zero. He couldn't even call him without getting choked up over it. Siren shakes her head at him. "Should I summon Ms. Ruka for you? Your beginning to dry out, you need to feed sir" Seiren would look at him as he gave a sorrowful expression then she would be off to get Ruka. Kaname ruffles his bed head looking hair and sits in his office chair. He sighs as he picks up his office phone and dials his home number. It rang twice before there was an answer. "Moshi moshi?" Zero spoke.

"...Zero..." Kaname chucked up to say. The sound of Kaname's voice sent a chill down Zeros spine."...I...umm...sent you a gift." Kaname spoke again in a nervous lowtone, waiting for Zero to scream at him.

"Yeah I see... its a nice one." Zero smiles on his end of the phone.

"...May I see you...?" Kaname awaits an answer but then hears a loud crash on the other end, soon the sound of Zero making grunting noises. "What's wrong?"

"Argh...my stomach, it hurts so much." Zero looks down to the kitchen floor and sees his own blood running through the cracks of the marble tile. "Kana...help.." Zero moans in agony.

"Stay put! I'm coming right now." Kaname hangs up the phone and storms out his office, He movings like the wind to his car and mad drives home. Upon arrival he instantly kicks in his apartment door to find Zero sitting in a pool of his own blood while panting heavily on the floor. Kaname lifts Zero into his fragile arms and carries him to the car, laying him gently across the back seat.

"Zero...I need you to talk to me. Stay awake... can you do that?" Zero faintly odds his head yes. Kaname flicks his cell phone and calls Seiren, he orders her to have the room ready.

"Zero.. keep your eyes open." Kaname whips the steering wheel of the car and looks up to the rear view mirror at him.

"..uh huh...Kana...I'm sorry." Zero whispers while holding onto his stomach, his pain was growing worse. "I'm so sorry but please don't let me die." He feels the anxiety welling up inside him.

"Your not dying. I promise." He pulls up to a drive way of a mansion and jumps out the car. He reaches to the backseat and retrieves Zero's unmoving body. He carries him bride style into the home where Seiren, Yuki and Kaien comes running down the mansion stairs, they lead him to the fixed medical bedroom where he lays Zero down onto the bed. He gets pushed out the way by Kaien as they hook an I.V into Zero's arm and preps him for emergency c-section.

Kaname sighs, his body leans back as he faints onto the floor. He was indeed drying up, he needed blood. Using the last of his energy to retrieve Zero was the only thing he had left in him. In his state of unconsciousness he begins to dream, he could see a familiar woman's face. She wore celestial robes and seem to float in the air. Her hair was dark just as his and her skin palei. She smiles at him then touches his cheek, she speaks to him. "Have you completed your task?" Kaname opens his mouth but no words come out. Time was running out.


	5. Chapter 5

Kaname's eyelids begin to shift open, the blinding white shining lights in his eyes gave him a bit of blurry vision. He blinks rapidly as his body shoots up in the bed, rattling the I.V full of blood in his arm.

"Zero!" His mind recalls his last hour of consciousness.

"Shhh..." Zero's voice calms him from afar. The pureblood turns his head to the left, eyeing Zero in a hospital bed next to his, cradling something in his arms. "I'm right here... we... are right here."

Zero smiles at his lover as he eyes the sum of all their love making wrapped in a pink cashmere blanket: sleeping. Kaname pinches the I.V needle of blood in his arm. He slowly peels back the plastic tape that held it in it's place just before strolling out of his own bed and wobbles into Zeros. He loops one leg around to Zero's left side and then lifts his right one; sitting behind him. Zero leans back a bit, his back touching Kaname's hard chest as his waist is being cuddled softly. Kaname places his chin on Zero's shoulder and both their eyes looks at the infants face in awe.

"Its a girl." Zero whispers and rubs Kaname's arm softly.

"Name?" Kaname kisses Zeros cheek, moving his fingers up to rub on her soft pale cheeks.

"We were waiting for you." He sniffles, all the while still cuddling the infant. "She looks like a Yuri..." Zero says.

"..no.." Kaname easily rejects the name.

"How about Saiya...?" Zero looks to Kaname for approval but Kaname shakes his head no.

"How about Kura...Kurahime?" They both look back at the infant and nod their heads yes. "Do you like that?" Zero coos to the child as she rubs her small fingers in her silver hair while making a yawning motion. "Yes I think she likes it." Zero lifts her forward and kisses her forehead. His pregnancy had been a long winding road, but he was happy with the outcome. Zero felt kind of bad, having rejected the idea in the first place, every time he looked at his new daughters face he thought how could he not want her? He sighed of relief in knowing there was nothing to make him loose his humanity once again. His stomach fluttered even though he hadn't admitted to Kaname yet, he was more then over joyed with happiness. He felt completed.

Yuki knocks at the door, interrupting their moment together with her. Zero lifts the baby from his arms and into hers. It was time to feed the tiny vampire.

"Wait, Don't take her away just yet." Kaname extends his arms out to Yuki's wrist, gripping her.

"Kaname...what's wrong?" Yuki looks at him in a bit of fear, he was hurting her arm. Zero leaned over from the bed, grabbing Kaname by his shirt.

"Let her go, she"ll come back. Its fine... don't be so over protective." Zero tugged harder on Kaname's clothes while giving him a stern look. Kaname stood their frozen for a second. Then released Yuki's arm.

"What is she drinking?" She tried his best to change the atmosphere in the air.

"We tried some milk at first but that didn't go so well, so she has been having pig blood so far." Yuki takes steps back slowly out of the room and into the nearby nursery, all the while passing Seiren who stood in the door way. Seiren looks to Kaname with the usual dull expression.

"Congratulations sir." She bows her head to him and Zero then turns on her heels. Zero turns over in the bed, laying beside Kaname and stares in his eyes.

"I love you." Zero lightens the heaviness in Kaname's heart. Kaname blinks wildly at him just before responding.

"I love you too."

The two of them hold hands in the bed and it seems all is forgiven in that moment but Kaname could not shake this feeling. What he had foreseen in his dream had turned him cold and defensive. The voice of the long black haired was plaguing him. This was not his first time having the dream, but he thought it would be his last after he completed his task. His body felt such a deep connection to her and knew her aura oh so well but the logic of it all, was making no sense. As he loathed in his moment of deja vu, he could not deny that his precious moments with Zero were becoming much and much less. The dangers of Zero going apocalyptic on any human in sight had subsided, now that there beautiful healthy baby is born. Kaname slicked back Zero's hair as he stares at him. He wonders how could he be filled with joy and worry all twisted in this darkness that would not fade; not even a little.

Kaname clinched the fabrics of his own clothes and lifted his head from the cushiony white pillow.

"Whats wrong?" Zero questioned, He could sense something was off about Kaname, ever since he woke up.

"I need to go for a walk. I'll be back." He crawled out the bed and kissed Zero's dry lips. He passed by nursery room door and peeked inside. He looks at Yuki holding the child while allowing it to suck on a bottle filled with blood. She was the perfect god mother for the child. He eyes his creation once more then glided to the mansion garden. He sat on a grey greco-roman style bench and awed at the flowers. They bloomed purple and shined under the moonlight sky. He stood up abruptly and leaned over to smell them. Something was just too familiar for him, was he reliving something? He pondered in his head.

"...Forget me nots... they were my favorite." A voice spoke from behind him.

Kaname swirled on his heels, bearing his fangs, his hair flying up in the wind as he was on the defensive.

"Come out of the shadows." He growled to the dark figures that hid behind the garden trees. The leaves rustled as a gleam of light walked towards him, the women from his dream was standing before him, she flicked her hair back revealing her face. Kaname stared and then his jaw dropped as he calculated the face of the woman in white.

"...mom..." He looked on in disbelief. "...no...it can't be, you're dead." He reached his hand out to touch her but it shimmered right through her skin like smoke.

"Have you completed your task my son?" She questioned him once more.

"Yes the task is completed... we are whole... I am whole!" He yelled out in fear and emotion. Was he going mad? What was happening to him? She stepped forward and touched his cheek.

"...I've come to warn you, they will be coming my son..." She looked at him with sorrow.

"I can handle them, I'll kill them all...down to the last one, they will know the reign of my wrath." Kaname was once again on the defensive, even to the ghost that had compelled him.

"You're actions have consequences... I hope you're ready for payment." She spoke words that seemed like encryptions to him.

"Who are you talking to you?" Zero stepped out in a robe, wrapping a silk belt around his waist, his chest still exposed.

"...I..uumm.." Kaname turned his head, looking for his mothers face but she was gone just as quickly as she had arrived. "I was admiring the flowers, they say if you talk to them they grow more." He forced a smile that a porcelain doll would wear.

Zero raised a sleeve to his lips and chuckled behind them a bit. "I think... the excitement has gone to your head love." He waltz over to Kaname and hugged him then looked at the flowers. "For get me nots." He cooed at them for a bit. "Legend has it they hold special powers." He wiggled his fingers in a motion to signify that he meant something scary.

"...Hmm..maybe." Kaname shrugged his shoulders and pulled Zero in for another hug, his chin rubbing against Zero's hair. His mind running about one hundred miles per minute. What was going on? He questioned himself silently.


	6. Chapter 6

Zero swooned at the nights horizon, day light was ending fast. He was beginning to dread the summer days. More light and less dark, meant Kaname had to spend more time in the house. The more time they spent in the house, the harder it was for Zero to sneak away from Kaname's sexual attacks. Zero swirled his fingers in Kaname's chest, breaking him from his sleep. Zero swayed on his toes as he opened the balcony window doors and pressed for the shutters to rise. He enters the shower room turning it on while peeling off his clothes. His nude body stood underneath the water as he basked in the clear liquid. His hands lathers up the peach smelling shampoo. As he begin to rise his hair under the weather he is startled by the sound of his daughters screaming cries. His legs bolt out the shower, wrapping a robe around himself while moving to her nursery down the hall. He burst into her candy colored room to find her being tossed through the air by kaname. His heart drops as he watches Kaname catch her on the way back down.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Zero's screaming can be heard across the mansion halls, his hair full of water and his forehead dripping wet.

"We... were... playing...?" Kaname looks at Zero in confusion, feeling a bit timid.

"How many times do I have to tell you, dont be so rough with her." Zero began his motherly scolding of the day. Kaname puts Kurahime in the crib, she giggles at him, clapping her hands happily, apparently she was having fun too. Zero rushes over and begins checking for bruises, she was fine but she had grown another inch. Three weeks into the world and Kurahime was already taking on the form of a toddler. "You could have hurt her." Zero made scorching eyes at Kaname.

"I would never, you know that. Besides if I leave all the parenting to you, she'll have a boring life." Kaname grabs onto Zero's waist from behind, kissing the back of his damp neck. "Finish your shower then we can talk about this." Kaname lead him to the bright pink nursery door.

"She's gotten bigger again." Zero walked to the door way, looking back at her happily smiling but he was filled with worry.

"It's fine. Vampire babies grow faster then normal babies, I promise you, she will be fine." Kaname kissed Zero's lips then closed the door on him, He quickly turned around to Kurahime her light brown eyes staring at him fascinatingly from the crib. "Now who wants to play roller coaster again?" He spoke to her making funny faces and baby noises. She giggled so hard, snort ran from her nose.

When Zero returned from his shower, hair fully washed and body fully clothed. He stepped into the babies nursery, Kaname was gone but she was sleeping soundly. His body weight, shifted back and forth as he stands over her crib. He just stared at her. It's how he spent most of his days now, looking at his gorgeous daughter. His hands reaches out and rubbing on her silver hair, clearly she had his genes, but what could that mean for her future? Would she ever become a level E as well? Could the episodes that plagued him, become her curse too? These questions roamed his mind more and more often as she begin her growing stages. What would her first human kill be like? Zero lowered his head in sadness. He did not want this life for her, he didn't want it at all.

"Sir, all your affairs are in order." Siren stood in the garden, watching Kaname rub on the flowers as if he were seeking an answer from them.

"Good." He slide his other hand into his light grey trench coat and retrieving an envelope. He handed it to Siren. "When the time comes, you know what to do with this." His dreams and visions had put him on a mission that no one would stop him from doing.

"Shouldn't we tell Zero about this at least..." Siren stared at Kaname, just a bit worried, she watches Kaname snif the air.

"There's no time...Seiren... get the car now!" Kaname rushes into the house, while Siren ran to the parking garage to retrieve the car. Kaname gathered Yuki and Zero who was holding Kurahime in his arms tightly.

"Kana...Whats happening?" Zero looked on in fear, as he could hear wild noises through the trees. He watched as siren sped up in a black sedan car.

"No time to explain, get in." Kaname kissed his lovers lips rushing him and stuffing Zero in the back seat while Yuki sat in the front.

"B-but... what about you?!" Zero screams out from the open car window.

"I'll be fine, I will come find you when this is over..." Kaname looks at his family as he mentally prepares himself for what was next.

"I dont want to leave your side..." Zero insisted with tears in his eyes.

"You must go now. I dont know what I would do if something happened to you." Zero stuck his neck out the car window and kissed Kaname one last time before the black tire wheels kicked up dust in the wind, speeding off in the opposite direction of the house.

Zero looks back into the car window, watching as Kaname stood there watching them, that image remained until they were out of distance and could not see Kaname's face past the hill they were driving down. Zero leaned his head back into his seat and cried like he had never cried before.

Kaname ran out in the mansion courtyard, ripping off his jacket as a mass crowd of vampires flew out the trees. A woman with dark brown hair and a sunken in face with rabid red eyes came his way, her claws the size of tiger reaching out for his throat. Kaname instantly snapped her neck but more were coming his way. He fought off what seemed to be level E's, one by one. They were easy prey, they had no sanity, no higher level of consciousness to strategize an attack on him. His hands filled with blood as he ripped out another's heart, rendering it dead for good. His eyes and mouth commanded the crowd, forcing them to turn on each other and kill themselves. No one was going to get to his love and child: no one.

In a matter of minutes of Kaname not seeing the car through the corner of his eye anymore. He relaxed and put his hands up in a surrendering motion. The creatures circled him, their deadly fangs baring at him, waiting for him to make the next move. Kaname did nothing. He looked back at them, they were hesitating. One very stupid level E rushed at him, then two more from behind. Kaname swirled in a circle, using one level E to throttle the other two. Suddenly an electric net dropped over his head, and bullets begin to fly into the heads of the level E's killing them all instantly.

Dark boots made their way towards Kaname, as his body flinched and jerked underneath the trap. His captors looks upon him with grinning smiles. They high five each other while shooting their mouth offs about how easy it was to catch the great Kaname. The leader of the group walked over to Kaname, their eyes meet as he held his shot gun rifle over his shoulder.

"We... found... you." The masked men sang the words as if he were filled with joy. _They _had finally arrived.

* * *

><p><span><strong>AN:**** I know you guys hate when I do "cliffy's" but I had written the rest of this chapter. My cat decided to jump on my computer and mess it up, thus I decided to end it where it is now because I have to rewrite the whole entire next chapter. Even so, Hope you guys still enjoy!**


	7. Chapter 7

Kaname slide his legs back closer to his chest, He was becoming weaker as the sun grew brighter and he ran out of shade to hide in; in the small tower. What he wouldn't give to be human at this moment. He brushed his head and watched as strands of hair began to fall. He needed sleep, without sleep he wasn't going to make it. He reaches his fingers up and touched his ear, his wounds still not recovered, having not fed in four days was wearing on him.

"Zero..." He spoke, he wanted to see him so bad, touch him, kiss him, love him. His eyes shut against his will, with the thoughts of his lover on his mind. He had fainted once again.

"Get up!" One of the guards speaks, using his black leather boot to nudge Kaname's worn down clothes. He was lifted by both his arms as restraints were placed on him, not as if they need them anyway. He was too weak to fight, let alone attack anyone. The guards carried him up a spiral stair case, pass the corridor and into a darkened room. There they let his heavy body dropped to the floor, a chamber maid lifted his head and poured a small amount of blood into his mouth. It wasn't enough to cure his thirst but enough to make him conscious once more.

"Wake up..." A man spoke. "...Kaname Kuran." Kaname shifts his blurry eyes open to find himself laying in front of the pureblood council.

"Agghh..." Kaname lifts to his knees, feeling less woozy.

"Kaname Kuran, you have been charged with tainting the pure blood line by breeding with a level E vampire and not marrying your rightful Queen Yuki. How do you plead?" the head of the council asks.

"Guilty." Kaname murmurs. "Guilty of falling in love." Kaname lifts his head back and stares at the head of the council in disgrace. He couldn't possibly make them understand his love for Zero, so why even bother.

"The penalty for your crimes is an annulment of your binding with that creature, you will fulfill your duties to Yuki Cross and their will be death to the forbidden spawn you have created. You've sullen the pureblood's name with this... this infant filth of mixed blood. You are not to see them again, you are never to go near that thing you call a mate!"" The council all nodded their head in agreement to the sentence.

Kaname stood up and eyes the council. His body weight shifts back and forth as he lungs to the chamber maid, drinking her dry. Her head hit the corners of the court table as he body fell to the floor. In a matter of seconds, Kaname's strength is replenished. Wrapping the cold steel chains around one of the guards necks, he chokes the life from him. The council roars in fear. They ordered more guards to contain him but Kaname is too fast and sending lower level vampires to subdue him is not enough. Jumps over a table to the head council member, Kaname hands choke the bare life from the old man.

"If you ever think of touching my family, I will kill you... I'll slaughter you like the swine you are." Dropping the council members body, he runs to a open window seal and jumps. Twisting like a cat as he lands on his feet then darts into the woods, his speed was carrying him miles per second.

"Get him!" The head council screams from the floor while holding his neck and catching his breath. Kaname ran for his life, he didn't know how much time he had until sunlight but he was going to make the best of it. He came upon a farmer riding a horse, he jumps out in front of the both of them scaring the horse and causing it to eject its master from his seat. The man fell into a muddy puddle staring in fear of Kaname as he was covered in blood.

"Please...don't kill me..." The man stuck his hands up in the air, begging for his life. The man had to be a slave to one of the vampire within the area. No free humans were allowed on these type of grounds, especially in this forest. Kaname looks at him in pity as he grabs the back of the mans neck. Bitting into his skin. Drinking his blood. Death would be fall the man but for a good price. The screams from beyond the trees meant the retrievers were on his heels. He dropped the body on the floor and straddled the horse. Kicking and galloping down the dirt pathway to a nearby shore.

A fisherman was reeling in a net of crabs for the day. Kaname came across in a subtle manner, however this woman was armed. She jumped from her boat, her shot gun in hand. Her blonde curly hair covering half her face and her blue eyes steady for a good shot. The bottom fabric of her clothes, drenched in water.

"Who are you? What do you want?" The woman looked on at Kaname, seeing the blood made her queasy. "I don't have any money." She yelled across the dock to him.

"I'm not after money, please ma'am I need your help." Kaname walked toward her hoping she wouldn't put a bullet in his chest. "I am being chased." He tries to explain to her.

"What could you want from me." She aimed at his head, her pale dry hands unsteady and shaking, her heart pumping faster then ever. Kaname was a rogue vampire, one she had not see in these woods before. Was she going to die?

"...Your boat..." Kaname rushed her, struggling with her and the gun. Shooting off in the air, the bullet nearly taking his eye out as it grazed his cheek. He pushed her back onto her heels. She tipped over the boat falling into the water. Her head dunking under them rising up as her arms flap around.

"Help... I cant swim." she cries out as Kaname pulls her back over into the boat. She heaves and coughs up the salty sea water. Grabbing a blanket tucked in the corner of the boat, he wraps it around her. She was alive, but was she safe? She thought as they both drifted out to sea together, Kaname using the paddles to row away from the shores.

"Are you going to eat me?" She confronted Kaname.

"No.." I just need to get to a city. "I need to get back to my family." Kaname told the stranger of a woman.

"Are you one of them? The beast that rip through the night and eat my neighbors."

"I am and I am not. I'm not after your blood, just your boat. So please dont scream, I can't have them following me."

She looked into Kaname's sad eyes as he rowed harder, not really going in any particular direction. "Keep left and it will lead you to the city." She had decided to help her captor.

They were rowing for what seemed to be hours before they came upon the other side of the river. No words were said as the woman awaited Kaname's first move. He bolted out of the boat as fast as his feet had hit the floor. Not even leaving her with so much a good bye or a thank you. His legs carried him to a nearby darkened highway. Finally he was back on human grounds, in a real civilization. He jumped on top of a car, scaring its driver into stopping. The teenager and his friends jumped out the vehicle, they ran in fear from the man in dry blood. Kaname jumped into the drivers seat. Removing most of his clothes and drove to a near by convenience store. There he compelled the cashier to give him all the money in the register, take his clothes and give him his cellphone as he walked out the door. Kaname flicked the cellphone open and dialed Sieren's number. Finally he had the directions to their were abouts. He was going home.


	8. Chapter 8

Kaname sweeps his toes in the sand of the beach. Holding tightly onto a small white rabbit teddy bear as he comes to a halt at the doorstep of his family's hideaway. Pulling back the mosquito net door, his free hand knocks on the wooden one. To his surprise, Kurahime opens the door. She's standing on her tip toes looking up at him. He rushes her with a hug. Picking her off the floor as she wraps her tiny arms around his neck he held her steady on his hip. She appears as a two-year old in human years now. He gave her the stuffed animal. Her nose wiggles, taking in his scent as soon as she smelled him, she knew he was her papa. Zero walks out a room, a fruit basket in his hand and Yuki right on his heels as she closes the door. He drops the basket to the floor as he looks to face of his husband.

His heart beats slowly and his mind is a little at ease but he still didn't move an inch. Kaname greets him with a hug as well. All three of them link together as he kisses Zero's forehead and whispers in his ear about how much he loves him... how much he misses him. How much he really needs him. Siren steps in through the house door behind Kaname, slamming it shut. The loud echoed noise startles the three of them. Kaname puts Kurahime down, she runs around the two of them in circles for a bit before she gets bored and runs off to Yuki in the kitchen. That's her new thing now, being a mini chef in the kitchen. Zero drags Kaname by his wrist pulling him into the bedroom. He taps his foot as he begins to pace back and forth before he let a word out.

"What is going on? Are their people after us? Where have you been? How have you gotten away? Why is Siren so hush-hush about all this." Zero paces some more, creating a line in the bedroom rug.

"I know you're angry, sad and filled with all emotions but Zero, I just can't tell you what's happening. Not yet."

"Are you cheating on me? Is that what this is? Why are you always harboring secrets?, Why can't you just let me in for once. Why do you have to be so selfish?!" Zero flinches as Kaname tries to hold him.

"Sshhhh... it's alright. I'm here now." Kaname slicks Zero's silver hair behind his ear and lifts his chin up. Looking into his eyes, he clears his throat but Zero pushes him in the face.

"Don't you dare try to make me forget! WHAT ARE YOU HIDING...? I have a right to know!" Zero roars out of fear and anxiety.

"How many times do I have to tell you, I can't give them too you!" Kaname yells back.

"...Why...?" Zero tears up, his eyes glossy. "If this was how you were going to be all along why drag me into it? I was fine before I met you. If it weren't for you I would have carried along just fine without you."

Kaname moves to console him once more but Zero takes a step back. Who was this person standing before him? It isn't his husband. It isn't the Kaname he know and loved. What is happening to their marriage? "Come here." Kaname commanded him, Zero's body moves towards Kaname all on its own.

"Stop..."Zero screams, trying to stop his legs from moving but Kaname was compelling him. "...you make me sick, it always has to be your way, you wanted marriage, I gave that to you. You wanted a child, I said no and you still made one! and now you wont even tell me what's going on? How dare you..." Zero pounded his fist in Kaname's chest, he was so tired, so in love and in so much pain. What was the big secret that Kaname could not share?

"I promise I will make this right and you will understand... I promise, so please..don't leave me...I still need you."Kaname grips Zero's shoulders, making Zero drop his fighting spirit and forces a kiss on him. Zero melts right away in his arms, there was no chance of winning this fight. A silent knock at the door made the two of them look in that direction. It was Yuki.

"You guys are so loud, you're going to wake your daughter. I just put her down for bed." She informed them and closed the door just as quickly as she opened it.

Kaname swirls Zero into the bed, he rips off his own shirt and unbuckled his pants as Zero laid there looking up at him. He turns his head away from the eyes of Kaname and speaks. "I don't want too." Kaname is surprised, he was a captive for days and there was no welcome back greeting? He looks down at Zero who was still furious. He undresses himself then heads to the shower. It isn't no use forcing him, he already got what he needed from him.

As the sun rose, so did Zero and Yuki. They took a basket and packet sandwiches, fruit, and bento boxes. They had a picnic planned for the sunset. Kurahime runs around the kitchen, dragging the stuffed rabbit wherever she went. She's becoming very attached to that thing, Yuki thought. She tried to remove it from her for her bath time but she screamed and hollered until she gave it back. She smiles lightly looking out the window as the sun is hitting its horizon.

"Time to go." She sang in a joyful noise, taking Kurahime by the hand and looking back for Zero to bring the basket. He walked behind her holding one of the doors open. Kurahime bolted out of the door, her tiny feet made small footprints in the sand as she watches Yuki spread out a blanket. Then using any rocks to hold it down. It was very windy tonight but the ocean breeze didn't stop the three of them for having such a good time. Yuki taught Kurahime how to build sand castles with sea shells and other pretty ornaments that the ocean provided. Zero watches from the shore, his knees to his chest as he hears his pretty little girl squeal with excitement.

"We're going to go get some ice cream." Yuki tapped Zero on the forehead, while cradling Kurahime on her hip.

"Oh yeah... uh huh..." He nodded like a zombie as they walked towards the house. Zero closed his eyes, lifting his nose up to the moonlight as he took a whiff of the salty ocean. He felt the wind flow through his hair and then something soft press against his lips. He opened his eyes to the familiar feeling.

"Day dreaming?" Kaname says standing over him.

"Living... I think." Zero answers, not sure where is life was heading at the moment. "When do we get to go home?"

"Soon." Kaname responds sitting behind him and wraps his arms over his body. "You're colder than usual." He kisses on Zero's cheek.

"I'm on a blood diet, Kurahime needs it more than I do." He softly responds. Kaname thinks then rubs on Zero's chest.

"Shall I warm you up then?" He kisses along Zero's neck, nipping softly at the skin.

"Not out here." Zero turns his face away, slightly blushing. "Not when im trying to tell you my concerns for our daughter."

"We'll start her on human food as soon as possible, but for night now. Just think of this as nice long-awaited vacation." He pulls him closer hugging him tightly. "I love you."

"Wubb chu.." The drooling Kurahime surprises them, her face is smeared with ice cream and her tiny hands are dripping with the stuff as the ice cream melted on her and her pretty pink dress. Both of their eyes widen, she was speaking or at least trying too. Kaname jumps up, swooping her into the air and twirling her around

"Can you say papa? Can my little girl say papa?" He cooed at her waiting for a response. As she dripped the ice cream in his face from being held up so high.

"...pap..." she hiccupped then dropped the cone and stuffed her hands in her mouth. Kaname put her down and then took off his shirt to wipe her face with it. Kids her age was bound to get filthy with their food. He was a bit joyed, that at least she liked ice cream.

Yuki called to Kaname from the house, he looked up to see her holding a giant ice cream scoop. He kissed Kura's cheek then dragged his feet through the sand to the bungalow. He steps inside watching Yuki reaching for a small bowl in the cabinet, within the kitchen area. He aided her by taking the bowl down for her, sitting on the table-cloth and scooping her some ice cream first. She chuckled at how much taller he was then her. Much bigger then when they were in high school. Things were so much different now, who knew growing up would change a person?

"More?" He said snapping her out of her train of thought.

"What?" She responded blissfully.

"Do you want me to add another scoop of ice cream to the bowl?" He said, looking at her then looking at the bowl.

"Oh no, thank you." One scoop was enough for her. Her ears sharpened hearing noises of Zero and Kurahime outside. "What have they gotten into now?" She giggles as she and Kaname walk to the front house door.

Yuki drops the bowl on the wooden floor, shattering it to pieces as her hands clasps over her mouth. She looks upon two very large men, holding each of Zero's arm as he's knelt on the floor. Kaname takes off in the process, moving as fast as his body could carry him to Zero. He instantly thrust into the air, the weight of his body coming down on one of the men, his hands breaking his trachea. As he drowned in his own blood, Kaname moved a swift kick to the other mans head, knocking him across the beach. The fingertips of the second assassin drags back into the sand as he skids on his heels. He stands abruptly, as other men joined his side. It was clear that the pure blood council had found him once more. The leader stepped in front of the injured man as Kaname coveted Zero behind him. His eyes search for Kurahime but she wasn't in sight. This realization making him even more furious.

"Give us the child." The leader commanded. His lack of knowledge gave Kaname some sense of relief but not for long.

"Never." Kaname roared, his hair flapping in the wind across his face. Zero clutching the fabrics of his shirt behind him. He didn't speak. As a lower level breed of vampire he had no right too. Seeing the face of the leader, was unbelievable and terrifying all at the same time.

"You gave life to an abomination, we must cleanse it, your de-purifying the blood line." The fat man chuckled taking two more steps in front of them. Kaname leaped at him, pushing him into the ground and gripping his throat, his henchmen drew their guns but were wave off, fearing their aim wasn't good enough.

"I told you, if you ever came after us again. I'd kill you." Kaname's eyes fill with rage, his fangs sprout, his nails elongated as they deepen themselves into the throat of his captive.

"Its law.." The man coughed out. "It's always been the law!" he tries to reason but to no avail. Kaname pulled his hand back, giving him stern eyes.

"Then change it!" He yelled as loud as a banshee, his voice making the mans ears bleed as he crawled from underneath him, happy to be alive.

"Alright, alright." the man tapped his ear, seeing his own blood. His henchmen helping him to his feet as he slouches over on one of them. The sound of a crack makes them peer their eyes over for an instant, Seiren's walking from behind the bungalow, with Kurahime in hand. The eyes of the councilmen widen as he pointed his finger towards the two of them. "KILL IT!" he screams. They take aim and let the bullets fly, Kaname flashes towards the two of them.

KURA!" Kaname yelled out to her as he gripped her tightly, the bullets flying into his back. More shots are fired as the council's henchmen emptied a gun clip in him. Zero witnesses the events in slow motion his eyes not believing what he was seeing. He rushed over to Kaname who was holding their daughter. He laid his head back on his lap.

"Help! Somebody Please Help!" He stroked Kaname's hair and pressed on his many wounds. Kaname looked up at him, coughing up blood, his cold-blooded fingers reached to touch Zero's cheek.

"It's alright. She's safe." He sweeps his thumb finger across Zero's cheek, moving his silver strands of hair out the way to see his crying face.

"NO...no...no please, don't die... I love you... please!" Zero pleaded with him desperately while Kura held onto's Zero's shoulder and cried along with him. It was too late Kaname's body was already deteriorating. His wounds no longer leaked blood but what seemed like white sand as he grew a dark pale color, turning to a corpse.

"Take care... of our little girl... She's our legacy..." He spoke his final words as he bled out in Zero's lap. Zero clutched onto Kurahime fearing they would come for her next. The councilmen motioned for his henchmen to retreat, Zero eye's him as he took more steps closer.

"A life for a life." He said, spitting on at the feet of Kaname's dead body. "That's the law." He turned on his heels and disappeared in the same direction as the other henchmen. Leaving Zero huddled up with his daughter and tears streaming down both his cheeks. This was it, the life Zero once knew, was now over.


	9. Chapter 9

Everyone had gathered for the farewell ceremony of Kaname Kuran. A row of figures wearing black attire stood in a line on this stormy night. The rain roared across the skies and thunder clapped, scaring the littlest of the shadow figure of them all. Zero hunched over and picked up his daughter, holding her tight under an umbrella. Tears flowed deeply from his face as he watched them lower Kaname's casket into the ground. He hadn't stop crying this whole ordeal. Kurahime touched his wet cheek, she couldn't understand the emotions her father was going through and didn't understand why her other dad never woke up from the sleep that the bad men had put him in.

She leans forward and made a fishy face, her tiny hands clasping on Zero's cheek. "Happy papa... happy" she said trying to make the water stop falling from his eyes. Zero forced a smile, realizing that he was grieving desperately in front of her. He removed a white cloth from his pants pocket and patted his face dry as he kissed her forehead.

"Yes Kura, Papa will be happy." He tried to hold back more tears. Yuki steps up to the grave hole, dropping a bouquet of flowers on top of the hard grey casket shell. She then stood by Zero's side and held to his shoulder, crying uncontrollably. Zero looks around at the faces of Kaname's co-workers and close friends. He was deeply loved and cherished, everyone was sad to see him go. As the funeral men brushes fresh soil into the hole, burying his body. Zero couldn't bare it anymore. He turned on his heels, Kurahime in his arms and trailed through the muddy grass water that stained his black shoes up the hill and to the car. He slid Kurahime into her car seat, checking it twice before getting into the driver's seat. He banged his hands madly on the steering wheel. He wanted to scream, he was so angry at Kaname for leaving him all alone in the world. He punched the horn once more, making it honk then put his head down as he cried some more.

"Why..." he sobbed. He just couldn't understand it. "Why'd you have to leave us?" he mumbled between sobs. He listens to the pouring rain make tapping noises on the roof of his car. There is a loud knock. His body jumped up, looking through the driver's seat window. It was Seiren, standing there. She motioned for him to roll down the window, he did so.

"He wanted you to have this." She gave him a heavy manilla envelope. He looked at her confused. "All your answers are right there." She told him. He just stared at her, her face cold as usual and her gaze more dead than normal. Did she feel anything for her best friend who died? Zero could'nt make it out. His mind drifted as she walked away from the car, disappearing in the fog. He rolls up the window quickly. There was so much water being let in. He turns the car on then looked at the envelope in the passenger's seat. It taunted him. He retrieved it, his finger bending the gold bonds of the metal until it open, inside contained a last will and testament addressed to his beloved husband. He read the letter carefully:

_To the love of my life,_

_ If your reading this, than I am already dead and I'd like to first apologize for these last few months. I did things to you that I shouldn't have but, I knew this day would come and so I had to leave you with my most greatest gift to you ever. Kurahime. I love you both, in this package contains all my liquidated assets as well passports and anything else the two of you might need. Even though I've given my life to the pure blood council, I still fear they may try to come for our darling daughter. So please, take her somewhere safe, be happy. Show her that not all vampires are bad and show her the true nature of walking the human life. I have faith in you Zero, I would not have left you with this duty if I didn't think you couldn't do it. I only ask, in the days coming, you let our child know, that her father loved her so much that he gave his life in order for her to be here. Please don't hate me, because I did this for us. So now every time you look at her, you know, I am still here with you. _

_Always in your heart, Kaname_

Tear drops stained the paper as Zero weeps over it. He couldn't stop his heart from bursting in his chest. "Papa... papa?" Kurahime called out to him. He looked up in the rear view mirror, her eyes her flickering just like his did. She was hungry. He wipes his eyes in his sleeve then pulled the car out of park and begin driving home. What else could he do? There was nothing more to say. They rode in silence to their old apartment. Kurahime tried humming a nursery rhymes but when Zero didn't join in with her she just left it alone. She stuffed her finger in tiny mouth, poking at her tiny fangs growing in, she was going to grow up to be big and strong just like papa Kaname told her too.

The car came to a halt, they had arrived at their destination. Zero helped her out of the car and onto the elevator, holding her hand the entire time. She wiggled her legs to walk to the house door and waited for Zero to open it. Once inside she climbed the chair and sat at the table waiting for Zero who was heating her a bottle. He gave her some cheerio's in the mean time. She tasted one and then through it on the floor.

"No.. Yucky." She looked at the food in a bowl. Zero took tissues and picked them up then looked at her sternly.

"Remember, you have to get used to this, not always going to have the ba-ba." He spoke referring to the bottle. Kurahime nodded her head, not really caring what he was saying, she just was waiting for the good stuff. Zero handed her the bottle full of pigs blood. She grabbed it out of his hand with a quickness then drank slowly, while climbing out of the chair. She shook his head slowly. She wasn't ready to understand the concept of 'human food.'

He turned on the tv and watched as she sat down in front of it on the plush carpet. He went to the closet to retrieve a blanket. When he came back, she had drunk her way through a whole bottle. He wrapped her softly in the blanket, taking off her shoes and placing her in her tiny bunny PJ's. "Nap time." he sang to her as he danced and swirled her to her newly furnished nursery. By the time he laid her down in her crib, she was already sleep. He smiled and then trailed to his own bedroom next door. It was cold and silent as he flicked the lights on. He sat on the edge of the bed, taking Kaname's pillow and holding it in his arms. He could still smell his husbands sent as he rocked himself back and forth, crying some more. He couldn't stop, he laid back on the bed, curled with the pillow. His tears flowing endlessly.

"Dont cry." A voice spoke, then a hand reached out and stroked his silver hair. Zero jolted at the touch, turning over to see Kaname's face. He couldn't believe it.

"Kana...?" He couldn't get the name out, some words where left caught up in his throat.

"Ssshh..." His husband leaned over and kissed his forehead, and then his lips. "I'm here... right here.. always with you." He spoke softly in Zero's ears. Zero's arms utterly reached out to latch onto Kaname's neck. The two of them dive into a kiss, there lips rubbing over each others as they suck on each others tongues. Zero stroked Kaname's black raven hair as Kaname undressed him, peeling of the wet clothes inch by inch the dropping them on the bedroom floor. His lips grazing across Zero's skin, searching for his sweet spots. His finger flicking Zero's nipple. Zero arches his back away from the bed sheets at the sensation it had been so long since he felt his touch. His lips spread and moans seeped out into the bedroom air. Kaname's tongue slid down to Zero's opening between his legs, his tongue swirled around the area making it nice and wet as he slid a finger inside.

Zero breathed heavy, his hands gripping the seats. "More.. please..." he begged. He was so eager to have Kaname inside him. Kaname obliged and slide another finger inside of Zero. "I... love.. you..." Kaname words swept over zero's ears, filling his chest with a soft high. Kaname, removes his fingers and slid his heated man meat into Zero's tight hole. The two of them moved in their own rhythm, their bodies synced up as if each touch, each thrust made a musical note in a classical symphony. Kaname continued diving deeper into Zero's body, filling him with his passion and lust as he hovered over Zero. He kissed Zero's forehead then stroked his member in hand and stroked it lightly, with just two strokes, Zero was splurging his semen all over Kaname's hand. Zero cried out in pleasure "I love you... please stay with me... don't ever leave me again." He cried once more, Kaname lowered his lips to Zero's cheeks and kissed his tears away.

"Never forget." He said, his voice fading. Zero felt for his touch but his hand slid right through him like smoke.

"No... Kana..." He swiped at what was a fleeting celestial body. "Kaname!" Zero jumped up from his sleep. He looked around the dim-lit room, his hand clutching his unbuttoned shirt. To his surprised, his bed is flooded in flowers. He picks up the petals, smelling them. He presses one of the petals to his lips with confusion. "Forget me nots?..."

**END**

* * *

><p><strong>AN} I know you guys are probably wondering, Is Kaname really dead? Well thats up for you to decide. I hope you guys enjoyed reading this story as much as I enjoyed writing it [even if it did take forever, lol] I'm now taking new requests for more stories to write. If you have an idea, a specific theme, genre and/or pairing you'd like to see next. Feel free to inbox me. **


End file.
